Seharusnya
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Hubungan masa lalu antara Sai dan Sakura yang tak Ino ketahui. Haruskah Ino merelakan hubungannya dengan Sai yang telah terjalin selama lima tahun? / "Apa masih ada cinta untuknya di dalam hatimu?" / AU, OOC, Typo's, Alur cepat, dll. SaiIno, SaiSaku.


Ino tersenyum manis ketika Sai menyematkan sebuah cincin pada jari manisnya. Akhirnya setelah hampir lima tahun menjalin kasih, mimpi Ino terwujud. Tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh dua tahun, Sai dengan resmi melamarnya.

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh saat Sai mencium punggung tangannya lembut, terlihat jelas pipinya yang putih mulus seketika merona merah. Namun, tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata menatap Ino penuh luka dan juga iri sekaligus.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>SEHARUSNYA...<strong>

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, oneshoot pendek.**

**Pairing : SaiIno, Slight other.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Tidak ada niatan untuk membuat buruk suatu chara dan juga karya aslinya. Ada pun chara yang OOC, sepenuhnya untuk jalannya cerita.**

**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat, ya."

Ino dengan cepat meraih tangan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya tersebut. "_Arigatou ne_."

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju ruang belajar mereka. Sesampainya, disana mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh Sai yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik jendela.

"KEJUTAN..." Teriaknya seraya mengeluarkan sebuket bunga besar dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Sai_-kun_?" Ino nampak terkesima.

Sai langsung masuk meloncati jendela dan bersimpuh di hadapan Ino, "_Suki da_."

"CIEEH..." Semua orang bersorak, kecuali Sakura.

"Ish, Sai_-kun _ malu tahu." Rengek Ino.

Sai hanya terkekeh, dia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Ino yang terkadang pemalu. Ditariknya Ino ke dalam pelukannya. "Kalau kamu malu, sembunyi saja dipelukanku." Bisiknya.

Ino melepas pelukan pemuda berambut _raven _ klimis tersebut dan langsung mencubitnya gemas.

"AWWW... Sakit." Erangnya. "kok nyubit? Mending aku dicapit kepiting deh, aww."

"Udah sana, nanti Dosennya datang. Huss.. Huss." Usir Ino pada Sai seperti mengusir kucing.

"Nasib punya tunangan sadis." Keluhnya seraya berlalu.

Ino hanya terkekeh melihat kepergian Sai.

"Kamu beruntung ya, _Pig_." Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, " Tidak seperti diriku." Ungkapnya lirih.

"Kamu kok bicara seperti itu?"

Sakura diam, tak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba dosen mereka memasuki ruangan, Ino dan semua orang langsung duduk dikursi pilihan masing-masing. Semua orang larut dalam pelajaran, kecuali gadis cantik bermata _Aquamarine_. Ucapan gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga musim semi itu tadi membuatnya bingung dan sungguh mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" gumam Ino dalam hati.

Ino terus terhanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, pekataan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya tersebut benar-benar membuatnya tak tenang. Tanpa dia sadari, dosennya sudah berkali-kali memanggil namanya.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"Ino_-chan_, kamu dipanggil." Bisik teman di sampingnya. "Ino_-chan_."

Merasa tak digubris mahasiswinya membuat sang dosen tersebut merasa gemas sendiri, "YAMANAKA..." Teriaknya.

"Ish, apa sih berisik amat?" Sahut Ino kesal, setengah sadar dari lamunan pemikirannya.

Mendengar jawaban yang dirasa kurang ajar dari murid didiknya tak ayal membuatnya geram. "INO YAMANAKA."

Deg...

Jantung gadis pirang tersebut sontak terasa berhenti mendadak, matanya terbelalak, "Oh, _no._" Ucapnya lirih seraya menelan ludahnya yang terasa kelu. "Mati."

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?" Tanya Dosen tersebut dengan begitu lembut.

Ino hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah bagaikan ayam yang siap dipotong pemiliknya.

"PERHATIKAN ATAU KELUAR!" Teriak dosen itu membuat seluruh penjuru kelas langsung menutup telinga.

"Baik bu." Jawab Ino serak.

"Bagus." Jawabnya puas. "Baik, pelajaran kita mulai kembali."

Setelah pelajaran dimulai kembali, Ino memukulkan kepalanya kemeja kemudian menggigit bukunya Frustasi. "Bodoh. untung tidak dihukum berdiri seperti anak SD." Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang di kantin...

"Tadi kenapa sih? Untung kamu tidak diusir." Tanya Sakura.

Ino meneguk es tehnya. "Tidak kok."

"Benar?"

"Benar." Jawabnya yakin.

"Tapi, aku kok tidak percaya, ya?"

"Bener kok , _forehead_. Aku tidak ada apa-apa." Ino tersenyum simpul.

Sakura menatap Ino tajam, kemudian tersenyum. "Oke. Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa cerita Saja padaku, ya? Ingat, kita tidak hanya sekedar sahabat tapi juga saudara."

Ino menatap Sakura nanar, "Seharusnya kamu yang cerita padaku. Ada apa? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Gumam Ino.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu kemudian...<p>

"Sakura?" Ino mencari Sakura ke dalam kamarnya. "Sakura?"

Pandangannya menelusuri seluruh penjuru kamarnya, namun matanya tak juga menangkap sosok Sakura. Tiba-tiba matanya mengarah kearah tempat tidur, di sana dia melihat sebuah foto dan secarik kertas. Awalnya Ino tak tertarik, namun setelah cukup lama terdiam di samping pintu akhirnya dia pun masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Dengan perlahan Ino meraih foto dan kertas yang ada di sampingnya, "_Forehead_, aku baca ya?"  
>Ino terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menirukan suara Sakura. "Iya, baca saja. Tidak apa-apa kok."<p>

Ditariknya napas panjang saat melihat foto ditangannya, terlihat tiga orang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera. Satu pria tampak tengah merangkul wanita di kanan dan kirinya. Foto itu adalah fotonya, Sakura dan Sai ketika SMA. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dihatinya saat melihat foto masa lalu mereka. Terlintas kenangan di masa lalu. Dibaliknya foto tersebut dan kemudian terlihat sebuah tulisan, _'Seharusnya hanya aku dan Sai. Sai milikku, bukan milik Ino.'_

Tulisan itu terasa menohok hatinya, ada rasa marah dan cemburu. Tapi rasa ngilu lah yang lebih terasa mendominasi. Meletakan kembali foto tersebut ke tempatnya semula dan berganti membaca sobekan kertas yang nampak sudah lama dan menguning.

_'Sakit rasanya mendengarnya menyebut nama yang lain._

_Sakit... Tapi, aku bisa apa?__  
><em>

_Perasaan tak mungkin dipaksakan.__  
><em>

_Aku tidak mungkin menahannya untuk terus mencintaiku__  
><em>

_Sementara aku tahu, hatinya bukan milikku lagi.__  
><em>

_Tapi aku masih mencintainya, sangat.__  
><em>

_Tapi biarlah, aku ikhlaskan dia pergi._

_Sai, aku mencintaimu selalu.'_

Membaca tulisan tangan Sakura membuat hatinya sakit. Air mata mengalir perlahan. " Apa mungkin Sakura dan Sai pernah," menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menampik pemikirannya sendiri. Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menahan isakan. "Tidak... Tidak mungkin."

Ino mencoba menolak semua yang ada dalam pikirannya, terlalu sulit dan sakit untuk diterimanya. Akhirnya, Ino memilih pergi tanpa menunggu kehadiran Sakura. Dia tak akan sanggup bertemu Sakura untuk saat ini.

Ketika Ino baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sakura?" ucap Ino parau.

"_Pig_? Kok kamu ke sini tidak mengabariku dulu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"A-Aku.." Ino tak kuasa menatap Sakura, ada rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Sakura memeriksa panas dikening saudaranya tersebut. "Kamu pucat, _Pig_. Aku antar ke rumah sakit, ya?" bujuknya khawatir.

Ino menatap Sakura dalam, air mata pun jatuh tak tertahankan. Sakura nampak semakin dibuat bingung saat melihat Ino yang seperti itu.

"Maafkan, aku." Ino memeluk Sakura erat, "Aku tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu selama ini." Isaknya.

"_Pig_, ada apa?" Sakura semakin merasa khawatir, "Aku beneran tidak mengerti. Kamu kenapa?"

Ino terus terisak. Tak lama Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi Ino langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lirih. Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Ino dalam diam.

Namun, setelah lama terdiam barulah dia sadar apa yang terjadi. Ingatannya memutar apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ya ampun, jangan-jangan?" Sakura berlari kearah kamarnya secepat mungkin. Dan benar saja, dia lupa merapikan kamarnya sebelum pergi ke _supermarket_. "Ino... Jadi, dia sudah tahu." Ucapnya parau.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setibanya di rumah, Ino langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara sang Ibu yang melihat anaknya yang berlalu tanpa salam dan dalam keadaan yang nampak kacau, membuat wanita bergelar Nyonya Yamanaka tersebut merasa heran.<p>

"Tumben." Mengerutkan keningnya dalam, wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap khawatir pintu kamar yang baru saja tertutup, " Tidak biasanya anak itu bertingkah seperti itu." Ungkapnya.

Penasaran akan apa yang terjadi. Beliau berjalan perlahan menuju kamar sang puteri. "Ino_-chan_?" panggilnya lembut seraya mengetuk pintu.

Cukup lama menunggu, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali membuatnya merasa semakin khawatir. "Ino_-chan, _ kamu kenapa sayang? Kalau kamu ada masalah cerita pada _Kaa-san_, nak."

_**Hening... **_

Tak ada jawaban.

Merasa tak digubris, akhirnya wanita cantik tersebut itu pun menyerah, "Ya sudah, kalau kamu sudah merasa siap dan mau cerita, jangan sungkan temui _Kaa-san. Kaa-san _sayang kamu, nak." Ucapnya penuh kasih dan kemudian berlalu.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Ino menangis di bawah tempat tidur. Matanya sembab, pipinya yang putih berubah merah. Dipeluknya erat sebuah foto, foto dirinya dan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kalian pernah bersama? Seharusnya aku tahu."

Ino memutar ingatan masa SMA-nya. Air matanya yang mengalir , bertambah deras ketika dia mengingat pertama kali mengenal Sai. Sakura lah yang mempertemukan mereka. Tatapan Sakura yang tak bisa diartikan saat Sai menjabat erat tangannya, senyuman Sakura yang langsung menghilang saat Sai memuji kecantikan Ino.

_"Gosipnya kalian pacaran, ya?"_

_"Kata siapa? Kita hanya berteman kok." Sahut Sai salah tingkah. "Iya, 'kan, Sakura-chan?"__  
><em>

_Sakura dengan berat mengiyakan, "Aku ke toilet dulu, ya?_ _Kalian berdua lanjutkan saja mengobrolnya."_

Ingatan Ino terhenti saat _handphone_-nya berdering. Sebuah _email _ masuk dari Sakura.

_**From : Sakura**_

_**To : Ino**_

_**'Aku tau apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin menelpon bahkan menemuimu, tapi aku paham kalau kamu pasti perlu waktu untuk sendiri sekarang. Jangan pikirkan aku, itu semua masa lalu. Aku rela kamu dengan Sai, yang terpenting kamu bahagia. Aku menyayangimu selalu.'**_

Ino semakin terisak setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura. Berat baginya menerima kenyataan yang ada. Akhirnya Ino menghubungi Sai dan memintanya untuk segera datang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar berkali-kali. Ino menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mempersilakannya masuk.

"Kamu kenapa? Kamu habis menangis?" Tanya Sai penuh kekhawatiran melihat keadaan Ino yang nampak tak biasa. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu masih mencintai Sakura_-chan_?"

Terhenyak...

Sai terdiam, pertanyaan Ino begitu mengejutkan pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudku," menghela napas sejenak, "Apa masih ada cinta untuknya di dalam hatimu?" Tanya Ino hati-hati.

Sai diam membisu.

"Sai_-kun..." _Ino menatap Sai memohon, " Jawab aku. Jujur padaku."

Sai menatap Ino dalam, terlihat jelas sosok wanita yang telah lima tahun menyayanginya dengan begitu tulus. " Sudahlah, itu masa lalu." Sai tersenyum tipis, "Aku punya kamu sekarang."

Mendengar jawaban Sai, membuatnya yakin akan apa yang ada dalam pemikirannya sekarang, "Pergilah, tolong biarkan aku sendiri. Aku... Aku rasa kita semua perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Aku harap kamu bisa menentukan siapa orang yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatimu. Jangan kasihani aku."

"Ino, aku—"

Ino tak membiarkan Sai menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Pergilah." Ino menatap Sai lelah. "aku mohon."

Mendengarnya membuat Sai hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan kemudian berlalu. Dan Ino akhirnya kembali menangis setelah sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya di depan Sai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura terus memandangi layar <em>handphone<em>-nya, berharap Ino akan menelpon atau sekedar membalas _email_-nya. Namun setelah enam jam berlalu, Ino sama sekali tak ada kabarnya.

"ARRGH... SIAL." Sakura memaki dirinya sendiri seraya menggaruk kasar kepalanya. Air mata mengalir perlahan, dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Harusnya ini semua tidak terjadi. Ino pasti membenciku. Padahal dia satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki di sini, hanya dia yang selalu peduli padaku." Sakura menerawang ke atas langit-langit, matanya berbinar sendu. "Aku tidak mau kalau harus kehilangan dia." Isaknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebuah motor terparkir tepat di depan pagar tinggi berwarna putih, rumah Sakura. Sang pemilik motor itu hanya terdiam dan memandang kearah jendela kamar Sakura.<p>

Dia menarik napasnya yang terasa berat, ada sesak yang mendalam di rongga dada dan hatinya.

"Sakura..." lirihnya, "Sudah lama aku tak menginjakan kakiku di sini." gumamnya.

Dengan ragu, pemuda yang terkenal dengan keramahan dan senyumnya tersebut itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi dari dalam kantong celananya. Diketiknya sebuah _email_ untuk Sakura, _**'Keluarlah, aku menunggumu di depan. Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Jangan hindari aku lagi, untuk kali ini saja.'**_ Akhirnya dengan ragu dikirimnya _email_ tersebut.

"Sakura... Aku mohon." Lirihnya penuh harap.

Hampir sejam berdiri di sana, tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sakura.

Dilihatnya jam tangan yang terpasang manis pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul setengah sembilan malam. Dihelanya napas yang terasa begitu berat. "Selalu begini. Kapan kamu mau memaafkanku, Sakura_-chan_?"

Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata sudah lama memperhatikannya di balik jendela di samping pintu masuk rumah bercat kuning gading tersebut. Tidak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Sakura. Sakura meraih knop pintu dan kemudian memutarnya secara perlahan, berjalan ragu ke arah pintu gerbang dan kemudian membuka gerbang tersebut.

"Masuklah." Ucap Sakura parau.

Pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut menatap Sakura penuh kerinduan, lalu tak lama mulai mendorong motornya masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama terjebak dalam kebisuan di ruang tamu, akhirnya Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura kikuk.

"Ino sudah tahu semuanya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Maaf," Gadis beriris _emerald _ tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Seharusnya aku tidak ceroboh, semua terjadi karena kesalahanku. Aku seharusnya lebih berhati-hati, pasti semua tak akan terjadi. Aku minta maaf. Aku janji, besok aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Gomen." Ungkapnya penuh sesal.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kamu akan begini?" Sai menatap gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya dengan sorot mata lelah, "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bisa mengerti? Kenapa?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Apa yang harus kumengerti?" Sakura menatap Sai nanar. " Aku hanya mengerti bahwa aku salah. Aku begitu bodoh." Tersenyum getir seraya mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. " Seharusnya aku.. Aku..." Sakura terisak, rasa sesak di dalam rongga dadanya semakin terasa tak tertahankan. "Aku minta maaf."

"Sakura..." Sai mendesah lelah dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah sadar? Apa kamu benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti?" Tersenyum kecut, Sai memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa malah Ino yang lebih tahu tentang perasaanku?"

Sakura menatap dengan sorot mata terluka dan juga bingung pada pemuda tersebut. Ada luka yang tersirat dimata Sai.

"Sakura..." panggilnya begitu lirih, "Buka mata dan hatimu." Sai menarik napas panjang dan kemudian tersenyum lirih. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Ungkapnya dan sontak membuat gadis musim semi tersebut membelalakan mata beriris _emerald_-nya. " Apa tak pernah kau sadar? Aku selalu berharap kamu tahu dan bilang sekali saja... bahwa kamu juga mencintaiku." Paparnya dengan nada berat.

Sakura masih terbelalak, ucapan Sai membuat Sakura begitu terkejut, bingung dan juga tak percaya. "A—Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa aku tak perlu lagi menjelaskannya. Perkataanku sudah cukup jelas."

"T-Tapi... Tapi, Ino... Dia... ARRRGGH... Ini semua membingungkanku."

"Lima tahun kami menjalin hubungan. Aku pikir aku bisa mencintanya, tapi ternyata aku salah besar." Sai mendesah lelah, "Semua kekeliruanku terjawab oleh Ino sendiri. Dia bilang sendiri, aku harusnya bisa menentukan siapa yang kucintai dan tak mengasihaninya." Menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa yang tengah didudukinya, Sai tersenyum kecut. "Aku pikir dia akan bahagia, tapi ternyata aku malah melukainya. Bahkan, sekarang aku bingung bagaimana Ino bisa tahu kalau aku sebenarnya mencintaimu? Padahal kamu sendiri tidak tahu, bukan?"

"Sai, aku masih bingung." Ungkap Sakura.

Sai mendekati Sakura dan menarik gadis tersebut ke dalam dekapannya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, separuh hatinya memerintahkannya agar menolak pelukan tersebut, namun hatinya yang lainnya merasa lelah dan sudah tak bisa lagi digunakan untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Jujur, Sakura sangat merindukan pelukan hangat tersebut. '_Sebentar saja, tidak apa 'kan?'_

"Sakura..." Sai mendesah pelan. "Tadinya aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mendekati Ino. Tapi kamu seperti tidak pernah peduli, kamu seperti tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku frustasi. Akhirnya saat aku tahu Ino mencintaiku, aku putuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya dan mencoba _move on _darimu. Aku berharap bisa mencintainya, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku menyayanginya sudah seperti adikku. Tapi aku tahu kamu pasti juga bahagia jika dia bahagia, aku tak mau menyakitinya seperti aku menyakitimu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sakura menangis tak tertahan mendengarnya, dia tak pernah sadar akan besarnya cinta Sai padanya. "Maaf... Maaf, aku tidak pernah tahu. Maaf..."

Sai mencium puncak kepala Sakura penuh sayang, "Sudahlah... Nasi sudah menjadi bubur."

"Maaf, a—"

"Tapi kalau dicampur dengan ayam pasti enak, bukan?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing tiba-tiba terdengar dan sukses mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sai dan menjauh.

"Waktuku tidak tepat, ya?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum yang sangat kentara dipaksakan.

"Ino, aku... A-Aku tidak—" Ucapannya terhenti seketika saat Ino berlari kearahnya dan kemudian menamparnya.

"Ino_-chan_, Sakura tidak salah, aku yang—"

"DIAM..." Teriaknya kemudian menangis terisak, "Hatiku sakit. Sakit, sangat sakit sekali." Isaknya. "Lima tahun. selama itu? Aku ternyata hidup dalam kepalsuan. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah bilang? Kenapa kalian begitu tega mempermainkanku?"

"Maaf, Ino. Aku yang salah." Sakura ikut terisak.

Ino menghapus air matanya secara kasar dan kemudian mencoba mengulum senyum. Ditariknya tangan Sakura dan Sai, lalu disatukan. "Hatiku memang sakit, tapi aku tahu kalian juga sakit. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sosok egois dan menutup mata. Aku ingin kalian bahagia." Ino menatap keduanya penuh harap. "Aku mohon bersatulah. Jangan biarkan aku merasa bersalah karena menjadi orang ketiga. Aku rela." Isaknya.

Mereka terdiam. Bingung mereka rasa.

"Aku mohon." Ucapnya kemudian berlari pergi.

"INO..." teriak Sakura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

"Apa? Kapan Bibi?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Tadi jam setengah enam pagi. Dia mengambil jadwal penerbangan pagi. Katanya, dia belum siap bertemu kalian." Jelas ibu Ino.

"Ino... Sejauh ini dia berkorban untuk kita?" ucap Sai.

"Kalian tenang saja, Ino anak yang kuat. Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bibi mohon, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Ino. Do'akan dia, semoga bahagia di Suna." Papar sang Nyonya Yamanaka sebelum akhirnya berlalu masuk dan kemudian menutup pintu.

"Ino..." Isak Sakura dalam pelukan Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dalam sebuah pesawat menuju Suna. Ino menatap kearah luar jendela. Sebuah senyuman tersungging pada bibir mungilnya.

"Semoga kita sama-sama mendapatkan kebahagian masing-masing." Lirihnya.

**_Tes.._**.

Senyum yang tersungging pada wajahnya seketika berganti isakan tertahan. Air mata yang sedari tadi coba ditahannya, akhirnya menetes juga.

**_Pluk.._**.

Sebuah sapu tangan bermerk tiba-tiba mendarat di atas kepalanya. Terkejut, Ino menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping. Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut yang diikat menyerupai nanas, tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. '_Sejak kapan orang ini terbangun? _ _bukankah dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak?'_ Batin Ino.

"Ck, _mendokuseii. _Berhentilah merepotkan diri dengan pemikiran yang merepotkan." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, kemudian menguap lebar dan kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Sementara Ino hanya bisa tertegun. Diraihnya sapu tangan yang berada dikepalanya dan kemudian menatap benda tersebut secara bergantian dengan pria berambut nanas yang nampak sudah terlelap dalam posisi menyender pada senderan kursi penumpang. Tersenyum tipis, Ino menghapus jejak air mata pada pipinya mengenakan sapu tangan yang dia sadari berharga mahal tersebut.

'_Pria aneh._' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Ugh... OOC sekali.**

**Fict ini aku temuin didocument lama flashdisk ku. Wkwk... udah lama banget. Pernah aku publish di Fb dengan nama tokoh berbeda.**

**Untuk typo's, kata yang hilang dan kesalahan lainnya, Sao minta maaf. Semoga ada yang berkenan dengan fict ini. Arigatou untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya.**

**Salam**

**Saory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berniat mereview?**

* * *

><p><strong>omake...<strong>

"Kau nampak senang sekali?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang baru memasuki ruangan kamar yang didominasi warna biru tersebut segera membuka suara begitu mendapati sosok pria berambut nanas tengah tersenyum menatap kearah luar jendela.

"Ck... _mendokuseii, _Naruto. Berhenti mengurusi diriku."

Memutar mata bosan, Naruto melepas jaket oranye yang dikenakannya. "Aku akan berhenti ketika kau sudah bisa mendapatkan sosok lain dari Temari_-nee."_

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah.'

Mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung, Naruto menatap pria yang berprofesi sebagai Dosen tersebut lekat. "Maksudmu?"

"Perjalananku kali ini tak sepenuhnya merepotkan."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna perkataan pria tersebut. Sementara pria berambut kuncir nanas yang bernama Nara Shikamaru tersebut telah berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut setelah mengatakan perkataan yang tak jelas apa maksudnya bagi Naruto.


End file.
